Club Penguin: The Animated Series
by SB4God
Summary: Or at least what the plot of it would be. Join Yazzmine, Flare, Lolz, Cookie, and the rest of the EPF on zany adventures!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my next story, another one I've had an idea for for a long time! **** However, I'm sorry to say that I think I might be growing out of Club Penguin (didn't even think that was possible-better not happen to me with any other cartoons!) The reason why I'm posting this is because I love the ideas and chapters I had written a long time ago and still want to make my vision a Fanfiction reality, even though it won't be as long as I'd wanted it. I also still want to make my Spongebob- Club Penguin crossover I already started writing, and I'd promised a friend I'd put her in a CP Fanfic. Okay, enough with the author's note, let's get to the story!**

She wasn't even this nervous when she sang in the Night Club on Christmas Eve, or when she tried out for the puffle ball team. 14 year old Yazzmine Chloe Garcia stood in line for a whole different kind of tryouts. The Director of the EPF needed a new yellow puffle agent.

Most people were surprised when they heard Yazzmine wanted to be an agent. No one thought of her like that, except her friend Bluey, who knew she was capable of such a feat. "You can do it, Yazzie" he whispered as she walked out the door that day.

His sister, her friend Teddy, looked at her with concern. "If you don't want to do this, we can just go back home." Yazzmine shook her head. Her friend signed "I just don't want you to get hurt." Teddy wasn't trying to be discouraging. In fact, she wanted to do everything she could to help. But she couldn't bear to see the little optimistic artist so sad if she didn't get chosen. And she just didn't understand that Yazzmine had never wanted to do anything more than this after getting Saved, ever.

Speaking of which, I should mention that Yazzmine can't draw. She can't sculpt. She can't paint. Yellow puffles are famous for that. They didn't let her live in the pet shop because she can't create the kind of art people expect her to.

But she can sing.

Oh, since she could talk she could sing! For weeks, maybe months before she was even four she would sing for days, sing every word she spoke. She loved it. It gave her such a feeling. Even when her mom had to leave her and her little sister so she could get a job in Scotland, and not starve.

Yazzie and her sister lived in the pet shop until they were old enough to be kicked out. Neither of them had the ability to live up to a yellow puffle's expectations. But after awhile, that stopped mattering altogether for Yazzmine. She realized at a young age that life isn't about pleasing everyone.

She had been living everywhere since childhood, most notably Bluey and Teddy's igloo. Yazzmine wanted stability and was hoping to find it in the EPF. She's never had a penguin.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw her friend Flit Night, also known as the Keeper of the Boiler Room. "Hey, Keeper!" she yelled walking to him "How come you never told me you were a secret agent?" Yazzmine teased, knowing the answer. "Uh, it was kind of supposed to be a secret" Flit said teased right back, and then got serious "Until Herbert ruined it." Herbert P. Bear had exposed the EPF agents during Operation: Blackout, so now everyone knew everyone who is an agent. Well, almost everyone.

"So how'd it go?" Blackie O's asked as soon as the girls walked into the igloo. "Well, good afternoon to you too," Yazzmine said sarcastically. "Cut to the chase Yazzie!" yelled Wikia, jumping off her trampoline. She and Blackie O's were the other two Yazzmine was spending the night with. (One's black, one's pink, I think you can guess which one's which. Teddy's a red puffle, by the way.) "Okay, okay, I think I did well." "We won't find out until tomorrow." Pitched in Teddy. "Are you nervous?" asked Bluey

"Of course! This was almost like applying for college!" retorted Wikia

They were right. She couldn't even eat any dinner. That night, Teddy practiced surfing, Wikia practiced diving, Bluey and Blackie O's watched TV, and iHeartpufles, their penguin, was writing something on the computer. (This story perhaps…?) Yazzmine sang to herself. Pop songs. Worship songs. Songs she wrote herself. The music flowed, or maybe the better word is overflowed, out of her.

"Excuse me, Miss Pufles" Yazzmine woke up to an unfamiliar voice that would soon become one of the most familiar voices to her. "Yes?" iHeartpufles responded "I am PH from the EPF, and Yazzmine Garcia has been selected as the new recruit."

Can you believe it? Something about this reminded her of the book "A Little Princess", but right now she didn't care. In a daze she said her goodbyes, grabbed her things and allowed herself to be teleported to a strange HQ. She saw some guy in a lab coat with a brown puffle building a, uh, thing. There was a red penguin with a jet pack on, a purple penguin trying on these different outfits, a black penguin listening to music, and plenty of puffles doing even more! It was all happening so fast, and the outgoing Yazzmine was too scared to get any closer to anyone. Then, a dancing purple puffle saw her and immediately ran up. "Hi!" she exclaimed "I'm Pop. I'm so excited you're here!"

**I'll post the next chapter tomorrow, since I already wrote it. By the way, I'm starting this thing where you guys, my readers and reviewers, ask questions to the characters I write for, like Yazzmine, and I'll post the answer to one or two in the author's note. Alright, Waddle On! (Just had to say that).**


	2. Goodbye and Hello

**Alright! I already started getting reviews! Maybe I was exaggerating a bit when I said this was going to be a shorter story, because I think it might not be, especially if people like it.**

The Elite gang was saying goodbye to a very much loved member, Chirp. It all started soon after Operation blackout. "I need help with all the new recruits." PH announced one day. "After Ace took down Herbert's solar laser we're lucky we're getting any new recruits." Reminded Dot the Disguise Gal "We need all the help we can get." Agreed Gary the Gadget Guy, or G. "I know, I just need help training the new puffles." "Why not recruit one of the current puffles?" suggested Dot. "Hey, great idea Dot!" grinned Rookie. Sarahson. "I need someone to take his or her place. We can't be down a puffle agent!" "We don't have an orange puffle agent yet." Pointed out Rookie. The agents silently pondered for a moment, until G said "How about this, we hold auditions for a very skilled agent to take the place of whichever agent PH chooses." "Nice!" commented several people, including PH. "So who should be the puffle puffle trainer?" asked Dot. "Well, Flare's out." Jet teased. Flare Handler smirked at him. "Well, you've gotta have a heart to be a trainer." "What about Chill?" Flare heard his teammate Pop suggest. His adoptive brother, Chill Handler, was the sweetest, softest agent on the squad. That would be a better place for him, thought Flare, surrounded by newbies and girls, not bad guys and danger. PH (who understands puffle) shook her head at Pop. "No, I have a better idea. How about Chirp?" Everyone looked at Chirp Handler in shock. She didn't seem surprised. "I've taken my music and field agent skills where I wanted to," she explained "Now I feel I should do this." Chirp was the oldest out of the Elite puffles, at seventeen years old. They knew they had to let her go.

Pop and Chill were in tears. _Really? _Thought Flare in disbelief. He always took Pop for a tough girl. But even he had to admit that, even he, was sad to see Chirp go. (Not like they wouldn't see each other often, they're sad for sentimental reasons.) "Pop," Chirp whispered to the purple puffle when she got the chance. "Don't ever forget what I told you. " She looked into her eyes. "Please, tell someone." "I will" Pop said firmly "When I know it's the right time." Chirp frowned and almost said something else when PH calmly called "COME ON CHIRP WE'LL BE LATE!" "COMING!," the yellow flute player looked at her old teammates, her best friends, her family, and said "See you later guys" then she was out the door.

What seemed like the end of an era was the beginning of a bigger one.

The next day everything was going pretty normal, besides the anticipation of "Who's the next agent gonna be?" Flare tried his hardest to make it seem like he didn't care. But Pop told herself that she would make sure the new teammate felt welcome. Sure enough, when PH arrived with a yellow puffle that looked _terrified _(Yazzmine was hoping it wouldn't show) she walked right up to her and said "Hi! I'm Pop. I'm so excited you're here!" That calmed Yazzmine down immediately. The purple puffle really seemed to mean it. Maybe she _had_ found the place she finally belongs. "I'm Yazzmine" she replied with a new sense of determination.

**Next chapter will take a bit longer to upload, since I'm not quite done with it yet. I know, this got a little emotional, and it was **_REALLY_** short, but some people like emotional and short! I think. One more thing, someone please check out and review my Spongebob fanfiction. No one has yet.**


End file.
